


He Knew

by LOWxBATTERY



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOWxBATTERY/pseuds/LOWxBATTERY
Summary: Sometimes heartbreak can be forever.





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> **I wrote this after the last match where Kevin left Sami before he turned**

He knew.

In the looks and the distance.

In his manner.

He knew – better than anyone – He knew.

He's lost count how many times it's been now.

He knew each time.

And still...

He knew.

When he couldn't do it and the shouting from his corner became disappointment clouded jeers...

He knew.

The hit connected and he went down.

He knew.

1, 2, 3!

He knew.

Kevin was gone.

He knew...

That was that...for the time.

He knew he'd come back.

Sami would help him every time and love him until whenever.

He knew.

Destined to this forever.

He knew.


End file.
